


Extra Pounds

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kento had recently started to gain weight. Especially on one particular part of his body, and Fuma could not approve more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Pounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thunderylee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/gifts), [and Rory](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=and+Rory), [Merry Christmas you two this is your Christmas fic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Merry+Christmas+you+two+this+is+your+Christmas+fic).



> So, this is what came out of it after my whole TList spent an hour last night discussing Kento's ass and his recent weight gain, and how much we all approve of it.  
> Just a silly little something, excuse me if it's short and if there are mistakes, I am tired. Hope you like it anyways :)

Kento’s POV

„Are you eating _again_?!” Sou groaned, making me look up from my muffin. “This must be your 5 th since you arrived here!”

“3rd” I corrected him with a glare. “And if you keep making smart comments, I will not leave you one.”

Mari quickly grabbed one of the left over muffins our manager had brought for his birthday, and Sou just snickered. 

“This is why you’re putting on so much weight” he said sweetly, taking a muffin as well and sticking his tongue out at me childishly. “Because you’re eating like my pregnant cousin!”

I almost choked on my next bite, and I saw Fuma stifling a laughter next to me. 

“What do you mean I am putting on weight?!” I spluttered, my voice rising in defensiveness. “I don’t put on weight.”

This time Fuma laughed out loud, and I was so close to just throwing my half finished muffin at him. 

“You kind of do, you know” Shori smirked, looking up from his phone. “Especially in the last month.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” I murmured, an uncomfortable flush crawling up the skin of my neck. I took a last good look at the muffin before setting it down slowly, suddenly all appetite gone. “I have not put on weight.”

“I think it looks good” Mari spoke up, apparently wanting to be helpful. “You look… fluffy, somehow.”

“Fluffy?” I repeated, alarm bells ringing in my head, and I kicked Fuma when he seemed to choke on his laughing fit. “I don’t _want_ to look fluffy!”

“Well, it certainly seems like you want to” Sou grinned. “Unless you are planning to hibernate?”

I made a move to jump up to chase after Sou, but froze in my tracks when Fuma chuckled: “Don’t even try, you can’t be as fast as him with that big ass of yours.”

It was a kneejerk reaction, really – one moment, I was still telling myself that they were fooling around with me, and that I should act like the total adult I was and ignore them, and the next moment, I had grabbed the left over muffin and rubbed it into Fuma’s face.

Fuma screamed rather girlishly, and it gave me a little satisfaction, at least, before I stormed out towards the showers. 

It was when I angrily undressed myself in the cabin that I held in for a moment, checking myself in the mirror. Now that Sou had mentioned it, I noticed that I had indeed put on a little weight, apparently. 

I was not someone to obsessively check my weight – it kept going up and down depending on my more or less stressful periods, but it never showed any threat of me becoming chubby, so I had never much cared about it. Quite the opposite, my mother regularly kept pestering me to eat, telling me I looked way too thin for her taste. 

But now that I really paid attention, I had kind of put on a little more weight than usually. It was not like I was showing a belly or something, my stomach as flat as before, but there was some other part of my body that had definitely become more curvy. 

The longer I stood in front of the mirror, trying to look at myself in different angles, I realized that my butt had somehow become unusually big.

When I finally managed to tear myself away from the mirror to step into the shower, my mind had managed to blow up my sprouting insecurities into a fully grown crisis. I had already set up half of a diet plan when I heard the door to my shower cabin open. 

I blinked, listening to the rumbling of clothes in the attached dressing cabin, my eyes narrowing because only one person would randomly burst into showers. 

When Fuma finally peeked inside, I sent him a firm glare before turning my back to him, trying to not think about the fact that he was now faced with my massive ass. 

“I see you’re still mad” Fuma sighed, not seeming all too worried about that fact though as he stepped further into the shower, and then strong arms closed around my waist, pulling me unwillingly against his chest. 

“There is not enough place in here for you, me and my fat ass” I said drily. “Search yourself your own shower.”

“I think I can squeeze in with you two” Fuma said smugly, and I tried to elbow him, but he squirmed out of my reach. “You know that we were just teasing you!”

I rolled my eyes, not answering, and Fuma sighed, wrapping his arms more comfortably around me and resting his chin on my shoulder. 

“I like how you fluffed up” he said simply, squeezing me in his arms.”Mari was right, it looks good on you.”

“I don’t want to be _fluffy_!”I hissed indignantly, and Fuma snorted. 

“You just went from spindly to normal” he scoffed. “You are still light years from becoming chubby, don’t you worry.”

“ _You_ said I had a big ass!” I said in a small voice, and Fuma chuckled.

“You have” he said smugly, and before I could snap something back at him, he added. “But I _love_ it.”

As if to emphasize his point, he unfastened one of his hands from my waist and slipped it in between our bodies, letting it wander until it found one of my butt cheeks, squeezing it affectionately. 

“If you want to lead this to make up sex-“ I started, but before I could continue, Fuma had spun me around in his arms and covered my lips with his. 

I bit his lips spitefully at first, but Fuma just battled his tongue into my mouth and fastened his fingers in my wet hair, holding me head still to be able to deepen the kiss. He kissed me with a gentle determination, firm but still not forceful, as if he knew that was exactly the right way to make me knees go weak. Well, he probably did. 

Halfway through our kiss, his other hand slid down my back, caressing the skin along the way, before it found my butt again. 

“I love the fact that you have a butt” Fuma murmured against my lips as he pulled away slightly. “It is sexy as hell and it keeps distracting me from my job on an hourly base, if you really want to know. And the more meat this butt has, the better it is, really, so stop pouting already.”

I looked up at Fuma, and it hit me a little how his eyes had turned darker with desire and his blond locks were wet and clinging to his face and it made me a little bit lose track of what we had even been talking about. 

“I said no make up sex” I reminded him, but it came out a little breathless. 

“But I have to show you how much I appreciate your ass” Fuma almost purred. “Since you don’t seem to believe me.”

I choked on my words, but he did not really seem to be needing my input anyways as he dove for another kiss, this time pressing me against the tiles of the shower walls with his force. He pressed his body flush against mine, softly rocking his hips against mine in the same rhythm his tongue stroked mine, and I could not seem to remember suddenly why I had wanted to fight this in the first place. 

I gasped into his mouth as our erections kept rubbing together, encouraged by the way Fuma’s hands massaged my butt, pushing me further against him.

I broke our kiss when Fuma’s slick finger circled my entrance, gently prodding the hole, moaning helplessly. 

“Keep your voice down” Fuma advice, pushing one finger into me, twisting it. “I think I heard Sou laugh out there.”

I murmured something angry under my breath and Fuma chuckled, pecking my lips one more time before sliding to his knees. 

At first, I blinked at the loss of contact, confused, but then Fuma’s free hand grabbed the base of my shaft, and he smiled up at me one more time, wet hair falling into his eyes, before bringing his mouth to my erection. 

I bit my lip, desperately trying to keep my noises to a minimum, as Fuma sucked me in slowly, plush lips stretching around me, making me unable to look anywhere else than where I was disappearing in his mouth. 

Fuma chose that moment to work another finger inside of me, and I started shaking against him, overwhelmed by that feeling of both his fingers working inside of me and the tight heat around my shaft. 

It was when Fuma’s head moved up a little to nibble on my tip, licking the slit teasingly, that the tips of his fingers grazed my prostate. 

I chocked on a moan, desperately reaching down to grab his hair, pulling it a little for some kind of outlet, but Fuma did not seem to mind. Instead, he kept stroking my prostate intently, making me feel weak in the knees. 

And then, all of a sudden, it was gone – Fuma’s lips from my shaft, and his fingers from inside of me. I blinked, my worked up mind not being able to deal with such a fast turn of events, and I just had one moment to marvel on Fuma’s smile as he came up again before I was already spun around, firm hands on my hips. 

I barely managed to brace myself against the wall of the shower before I already felt Fuma pushing into me, closing my eyes against the feeling. 

Fuma ignored his own advice and moaned desperately as he thrust into me, his fingers digging into my hips, and when he was finally all the way inside, he stopped for a moment to breathe. 

There was a soft set of kisses on my shoulder blades, and one hand unfastened from my hip to squeeze my butt again.

“I _really_ like your extra pounds” Fuma murmured huskily, and it made me shiver involuntarily. 

When Fuma finally started moving, it was all I could do to cling to the tiled wall in front of me desperately. Fuma seemed to hit me just right with each thrust, finding my prostate as if by instinct, and unintelligent murmurs of his name kept slipping my lips without me really noticing. 

The spray of the shower only added to the overload of things I was feeling, and as Fuma continued to pick up pace, I was breaking apart more quickly than I would have even thought possible.

In my blurry mind I could tell that Fuma was starting to get close when he squeezed my butt more desperately between his fingers, and it was the thought how much my curves really seemed to turn him on that shoved me over the edge, my orgasm sneaking up on me quick and intense. 

When I came down again, Fuma had me wrapped up in a tight embrace, and I could feel his rapid heartbeat against my back. 

“Do you believe me now?” Fuma gasped, leaning his head against mine. 

I chuckled, relaxing in his embrace.

“I guess” I murmured. “I will use my butt shamelessly now that I know it’s your weakness.”

“Oh whatever” Fuma yawned, seeming pretty unaffected by that threat. “Can we go home now that we made up? I really want to cuddle. It’s more fun since you’ve become all fluffy.”

I rolled my eyes, letting Fuma manhandle me out of the shower, and figuring that maybe, being called fluffy was not as bad as I had thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment? :)


End file.
